


Rocky Skies

by Po1ar



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Po1ar/pseuds/Po1ar
Summary: The Paw Patrol is about to face one of there biggest challenges to date, A huge storm has forced the area of Adventure Bay to evacuate, with the Paw Patrol staying behind to keep the area safe. However things go wrong as a last minute mission before the storm his leave Chase and Rocky stranded by themselves. How ever the building they're stranded in is not what it seems. How will being stranded together effect Chase and Rocky only time will tell.----This version is the full uncensored version of Rocky Skies. It includes some sexual situations.
Relationships: Chase/Rocky (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 23





	1. Storm Warning

"As you may be aware, due to all the heat recently a very strong storm system has been building and is forecasted to hit us within the next 48 hours. Luckily for us we have Ryder and the Paw Patrol working side by side with us here at town hall." 

The mayor points to Ryder , "I have been informed that the Paw Patrol will be staying in town to assist with any emergency calls throughout the storm. While we are not issuing a mandatory evacuation, it is highly advised you do so."

** Same Time around Adventure Bay **

Come on Marshall! Keep up!"

"Jeez Chase do you have to be so pushy, this pace is to much."

"Did you already forget Marshall, we're going to be really busy for a while this is out last days of drills"

"ugh, all the more reason to rest now" 

"We can rest when we get back, now lets go" 

Back at the base of the tower the pups are doing varying activities preparing for the events soon to come. While Chase and Marshall were out doing exercise training, the rest of the pups were instructed to prepare their vehicles. The pups were given there tasks a few days prior, in fact, they were given there tasks with little information on the situation. The mood around the the tower was tense, Ryder has been attending meetings with stations in surrounding counties and would be return late in the night.

"Hey Skye! how are your vehicle adjustments coming along." Skye glanced up from her helicopter. 

"Oh hey Rocky, you're just the pup I needed to see. "Would you mind helping me out with putting in the new searchlight"

"Of Course" Rocky responded brightly. 

"I just finished all my vehicles upgrades "Great" Skye replied waving over to Rocky. "Hey Sky have you heard anything about Ryder, When is he getting back?" 

"I don't know, I haven't had any solo calls. If anyone would know that it's probably Chase." Sky said clearly still focused on her light."Can you screw this in for me. Rocky?"

"Oh sorry Skye guess I zoned out" "No problem, Id guess you aren't looking forward to the next few days "Skye says as she moves over to let Rocky past.

"Just a bit" He states nervously.

"Well, I for one am excited", She exclaimed."We've never had a storm this big! Think of all the rescues we'll get"

"I don't know Skye this one seem different, Ryder has never left town just to talk about a incoming threat" 

"EXACTLY! Don't you see. Ryder is meeting with other rescue units, All the new tech we are getting. People are starting to talk the Paw Patrol more seriously. This is our chance to show what we can do!!" 

"ya, I guess" He replies, Still looking reluctant about the situation.

"Aww little Rocky's nervous, That's cute" Rocky and Skye look over to see that Chase and Marshall had returned from there training.

"Oh hey Chase, We're just finishing up on my chopper. By the way Rocky was wondering if you've heard from Ryder at all"

"About what?" Chase asked looking over to Rocky.

"Um its nothing important" Rocky says still blushing."just wondering if you heard anything about...well anything" 

"All I know is he'll be getting back tonight""Chase shrugged. 

"So is this the last vehicle that needs finished" "Not sure, Last I saw Zuma had finished and was helping Everest. Rubble and Rocky finished too so we should all be done after mine" "Great, as soon as we know everyone is done i'll message Ryder" 

"I'll go around and check how Everest is doing" Marshall says before bolting off. "Chase, Skye I think we're done here." 

"Awesome, you can test all functions out then, just make sure you refill everything right after "Sure thing thing! This pups gotta fly!" With a loud hum the Chinook style helicopter starts its accent.

Rocky brushes the dust off his hat "Well im gonna go back to my pup house".

"Hold on, Ill come and check you vehicles upgrades" Chase say turning his attention toward Rocky 

"W-What?" He stutters back at the Shepard

"Dont worry, I know you did everything correct but it doesn't hurt to check" Chase walks past him giving him a nudge along the way "Come on, lets go" Chase says with a friendly smile. 

Rocky follows Chase to his vehicle,"well can I come in" Chase motions to the door. 

"Of course, but I have-." Before he can finish his sentence Chase walks in. 

"Wow, it has been a while since I've been in here. It's still as messy as I remembered though" Chase says with a smile and wink.

Rocky blushes and looks down."I know I said this before, but you're so cute when you're nervous" Chase says, now face to face with the blushing pup. 

"Ch-Chase, I" Chase rubs his muzzle on Rocky's neck causing him to quiet,"you really are stressed aren't you" He says still rubbing against the pup. "I promise Rocky, once the storm passes and the rescues are finished, you and I will take care of your stress" Chase says as he licks his cheek.

The gray pup stands the blushing like a wildfire. A mess of nervousness and lust run through him" Chase I-"

The pups are interrupted once again, This time from a loud ringing coming from both his and Chase's pup pad. 

** *A Hurricane Watch is in effect for your area* **


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Chase gives out a sigh and backs away from Rocky, who is still flustered, *sigh* "Guess, I should message Ryder now, I’d assume he got the same alert. Sorry Rocky I got to go" Chase gives the pup one more lick on the cheek before walking out of Rocky's pup house

Rocky stands there silently thinking about what just happened ."did that really just happen", Chase had never acted like that, he has always been nice to Rocky but never...like that. "I have had feelings for Chase for a while, has he noticed? And what did he mean he by, helping me relax." the thought caused Rocky to Giggle.

 **Chase's POV**

Chase had tried to push it back, but he could not hold back his feelings for the the gray pup. He stopped in front of the tower elevator "I didn't come on to strong, did I?" He states under his breath. Well he did not have time for it now. He boards the elevator,"Ugh I can't do this right now" he shakes his head. As he leaves the elevator, he sees that Skye is landing he chopper. "I wonder how her flight went" The Shepard glances from the chopper to the computer. “Computer call Ryder"

After a few rings Ryder picks up the "Hey Chase how are things going at the tower" 

"Great Ryder, All the pups have installed all the upgrade to our vehicles and gear, I was calling just to inform you that the storm watch has been issued" 

"That's good to hear" Ryder replies, clearly tired.

"So Ryder are you on your way back?" Chase asks

"Ya, ya, I'll be back in a few hours." He says yawning.

"Oh um ok than" Chase says

"Anything else Chase?"

"Um no, that's it" He says timidly. 

"Great, hey and do me a favor and tell the pups to go to bed as early as possible" Ryder says as he slumps back in his seat. “We’re all going to be really busy the next few days."

"Yes, Ryder Sir!" 

"ok then ill see you tomorrow then, Goodnight" Without giving Chase a chance to respond Ryder cuts the call.

Chase sat there confused and concerned on how Ryder was acting, He had never been the type of person to act moody. Especially with him, or any of the pups for that matter. "He must just be stressed; I’ll go and report to the others to hit the hay as soon as possible" Chase leave the tower in silence. 

As Chase exit the tower the only pup, he sees outside is Skye fueling her chopper, Even though the sun is setting, the temperature is still hot and humid. It looks like everyone else is already in their pup houses. "Makes sense they're all in for the night." It wasn't surprising that all of the pups would be tired, they've been working hard all day. As the sun begins to fall below the horizon Chase arrives to his house. "Ah finally some AC" he sighs as he stretches out on his bed, and starts to doze off.

**\--General POV**

The base is quiet and still as Ryder pulls up in the Paw Patroller, he steps out of the vehicle exhausted from his work trip. He always knew as the pups started to grow up, they would be expected to do more. They were barley even considered pups now, most of them are 2-3 human years old. Ryder made his way up to his room in the tower, after quietly examining the exterior of all the pup’s vehicles. If there was one positive to come from all this, it was those new vehicles being paid for by the city. After days on the road, he could finally get some sleep.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

"Ugh Why" Skye groans, still under her covers. Skye was told more details then the rest of the pups a few days prior. Ryder told her that they would be a weather event hitting Adventure Bay, she knew it would be severe and would last a day or two at minimum. Along with being informed on what was to come she was also assigned to keep track of the storm and conditions around town. *BEEP BEEP, click*

Skye pulls back as she steps outside, immediately she is blasted by a wave of heavy humid air. "Well, today's the day" She says stretching out. As she gets ready to start her copter, she gives a quick glance to her new dashboard. "Oh" she whispers as she notices the info, the pressure at the tower has dropped all the way down to the mid 20's. "It was still around 30 last night, I should probably inform Ryder." She pauses and looks at the clock "I didn't hear him come back yesterday, he's probably still really tired. I guess it wouldn't hurt to report once I land."

After a half hour or so of flying, Skye lands back at the tower. The sun has been covered up by clouds, but the first signs of daylight are appearing. Except her, the base is mostly quiet the only other sign of activity is the tower light and Chase preparing for his morning run. As the noise of her vehicle finally stops, she starts toward the tower entrance goes to report to Ryder. Once she made it to the control room, she spotted Ryder already up and in his usual red vest. He was on the computed looking at a various layout of weather maps. As Skye was about to get Ryders attention she hears the elevator door open. 

"Good morning Ryder" said Chase, as he stepped out of the elevator "Oh and good morning to you too Skye." Ryder turns around "Good mourning pups". 

"Chase, why are you up here already?" Skye asks"

"I figured id give Ryder the training reports for the time he was gone, were you about to do your report too" 

"mhm" Skye replies 

"I'll take Skye's report first, It shouldn't take to long Chase"Ryder tells him. The Shepard gives a nod and heads over to the couch "Ok ill just be on standby for now" he says as he jumped onto the couch looking out the window and noticing rocky leaving his pup house.


	3. Humidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Sexual Content Warning

After their reports to Ryder the pups left the tower, as they left the tower they were both once again hit by the intense humidity outside. "I'm all for heat, but this is awful" Chase joked. “How much long will we have to deal with this"

" we'll be dealing with storms for at least 2 days in a few hours. So not much longer" Skye replies

"I'm looking forward to it"

She rolls her eyes "Jeez, I just told Rocky he was worrying to much, but I don't think you're thinking about this with enough caution. Its not just another storm you heard my report to Ryder"

"Ya lots of wind and water, nothing we can't handle" Chase says mockingly

"let's hope that's the case" Skye says "I'd love to chat more over how reckless your expectations are but I'm gonna go rest a bit."

Both the pups went their own houses to rest up, on his way to his house Chase noticed that most of the pups were still asleep or at least not out of there house. As Chase passed Rocky's house he stopped in front, the thought of yesterday’s interaction rushing back into his mind. Even though the weather was boiling hot Chase's body seemed to get warmer at the thought of Rocky. It didn't take long before he felt the pressure pushing against his uniform. He looked down at his growing member before rushing over to his own pup house.

 **smut scene(L)**

Chase wasted no time in taking off his uniform once he entered his house. Immediately after removing his uniform the German Shepard's erection popped free. He knew he only had a little bit before he could be called by Ryder, but there was no way he could ignore it.   
  
Chase laid back on his bed looking down at his swollen member. He let out a light moan as he placed his paw on his cock, closing his eyes images of the gray pup filled his mind once again. Chases started rubbing his cock with one of his paw's, while simultaneously using his other the rub his balls. picking up the pace Chase start moan out Rocky's name as he felt the pressure building up. 

After a few minutes of stroking his cock his paw was covered in his precum as his panting grew heavy. "Rocky..." as he moaned out as his paw finally pushed him over the edge "Ahhhh". Chase came hard thrusting upward against his paw. He could barely stop himself from screaming out in pleasure as he came all over his chest. 

He wanted to stay their with the thought of Rocky still fresh in his mind but he knew it would take forever to clean if his cum off himself once dried. After Chase cleaned himself put on his uniform and left his house to head to the tower. 

As He headed back to the tower he noticed Marshall and Rocky talking in front of Rocky's pup house, "Should I go over" he thought to himself. Before he could make up his mind Marshall noticed him "Hey Chase!"

Acting as if he had not seen them at first Chase made his way over to the two pups once Marshall called, by the looks over it they just woke up. "Oh hey guys, I was just about to head to the tower."

"Nice, I was just heading up that way to" Marshall says with a smile "you gonna tag along too Rocky" Marshall asks turning his attention to Rocky.

"um sure" he replies timidly looking away from Chase. 

"Great lets go" Marshall said bouncing towards the tower door. 

"Wow you seem excited" Chase said with a chuckle as he followed Marshall to the tower, "you coming?" He said looking back at Rocky.

"Yeah i'm coming" Rocky replied trying to hide his blush. Clearly Chase wasn't the only one who couldn't get yesterday out of his mind. Still avoiding eye contact he joined the two by the elevator.

"Finally, I thought you would never come" Marshall said. Noticing the tension between the two Marshall smirked a bit "Do I even want to ask" Marshall said trying not to burst out laughing. Chase rolled his eyes and cracked a nervous smile. "heh whatever lets go, the elevator is here" Marshall said as the doors opened.

When the elevator arrived at the lookout the three pups saw that the lookout was already full. "Wow is everyone already up here" Chase says stepping out of the elevator. 

"Yep, you three are the last ones" Ryder said from across the room. Ryder was over with Jake and Carlos, even though they were not technical members but since they both were knowledgeable in their own fields Ryder agreed to let them stay in the tower. " So with everybody here I guess there no need to make the call" Ryder says as the pups gather around him.

"I just got a notification from a area south of town, It's on a island down south of Foggy Bottom. The owner of a museum of a had their security system notify them of a break in. Chase i'm going to have you to go look in to it, it could be a break in or a false alarm. Rocky i'm sending you as well. With the storm on the way there's no time for a investigation if it is a break in. So if it is a break in Rocky ill need you to re-secure the break in point and we'll look into it after the storm".

"Here where it gets tricky we need to keep Skye on standby so you two will be taking Rocky's truck you'll need to cross the bay so you'll need the boat as well. Now Chase be thorough but you also need to keep in mind the storms will bring rough waters so keep the time in mind." 

"Alright you two, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" With a bark of confirmation the to pups hurried down the slide to Rocky's waiting vehicle.


	4. Old Island Muesum

It was still humid and hot outside as Rocky and Chase headed to the mission in Rocky's vehicle, with the town empty the two pups made their way to the beach in little time. The drive was silent between the two pups, they hadn't talked with each other alone since Chase tried making a move on Rocky. Rocky had always had a crush on the police pup and if he was being honest with himself, he knew he wanted Chase too.

"Uh Rocky, are you good?" Chase must have noticed how lost in thought he was. 

"hm? oh sorry..." he knew he had to get an answer from Chase, but he had a mission to do and that is the priority. Unfortunately for him Chase had gone through detective training so there was much he could hide what he was thinking from the Shepard. He blushes as he looks over to see Chase looking over at him.

Chase looks straight again and sigh "Listen I-" before Chase could begin the conversation Rocky's pup pad rang out "*sign* I'll get it".

"Hey pups" It was Ryder from the tower "I got a call from the museum's owner right after you two left."

"Is there a development?" Chase asked "Rocky and I just got to the beach and are about to get on the water" "Well I don't know if I'll call it a development, the owner said I might want to inform you that the museum can get a bit unsettling. Not sure what exactly that means but since we have never been to this place be extra careful Ok."

"Sure thing Ryder Sir" Chase replies "Ok, well good luck and i'll see you two in a bit" with that Ryder ended the call 

"What do you think that meant" Rocky asked as Chase put the pad away "No clue, but I guess we'll find out.

If only Zuma was here, he knows all about the bay area" Chase said shrugging it off 

"Ya, I guess we'll find out soon enough. We're only about 5 minutes out." Rocky replied as his vehicle changed over to his boat. 

"So, as I was about to say before Ryder called" Chase started again this time to be cut off by Rocky. 

"Chase i'll admit I haven't been able to get the other day out of my mind, but I think we should focus on the mission for now" Rocky said 

"Ya...you're right" Chase said sitting back in his seat. After a few more minutes on the water Rocky and Chase could see the island come into view. As they got closer the began to be able to see more detail. The island was fairly big, they could see the museum on the shoreline and a few other buildings a bit further down on the shore. Other than that, the island look like nobody had been there for years. 

Rocky's boat came to a rest at a old rundown pier in front of the museum. Both pups stayed and stared at the building they we supposed to go to.

Chase hopped off the boat first "Yep that definitely looks unsettling" Chase said trying to push down the unease that he felt. "Careful the pier is a bit wobbly" He said reaching a paw out to help Rocky of the boat.

"T-thanks" Rocky said with a slight blush, Chase's paw felt so warm and cozy against his own, he almost didn't want to let go of it.

"Alright let's go check it out" Chase said releasing Rocky's paw. "I don't want to be here any longer than we need to."

They started heading up the beach to the museum, with ever step it felt like the atmosphere around them got more and more tense. Chase kept his eyes scanning the outside of the building for the broken window. "Stay close ok" Chase said looking back at Rocky. 

Rocky nodded back at him as they entered the building, they both got their flash lights out as the stepped inside. Suddenly Chase stopped causing Rocky to bump against him. "heh sorry Chase. Guess i'm a bit to close"

"Nah It's fine." Chase said with a slight chuckle "Man this place is really creepy" Chase said shining his light around the hall

"over there" Rocky said shining his light to a panel on the wall. The panel had a light blinking and was emitting a slight ringing. "This must be the alarm system" Rocky said. Suddenly Rocky grabbed Chases paw causing the police pup to look at him. Without saying anything Rocky pointed to an open door behind the desk.

"That doesn't look like a door they would leave open" Rocky whispered to Chase Chase nodded in agreement "Stay close" Chase whispered back. 

Chase readied the stun gun on his uniform as hey quietly made his way behind the desk. "This is the police, if anyone is in there now you chance to let us know" Chase shouted Rocky had never seen Chase like this on a mission, whenever Chase had to be aggressive on missions Rocky wasn't around. 

"Rocky can you get me a light" Chase said without looking away from the door

Without hesitation Rocky complied shining his light in the dark room behind the desk. "We're coming in, and we're armed so don't try anything" Chase shouted, "Come on" Chase said to Rocky as he moved to the door.

Before Rocky could do anything, Chase pounced through the door. Rocky was about to follow him but before he could he heard a loud crash. "Chase!" Rocky screamed as he went to go see what had happened. 

"Stop!" Chase barked from the bark room the dark. Rocky could see dust start to build up and plume out of the doorway. 

Rocky obeyed and stopped before he made it inside the room "Chase what happened" Rocky shouted. He shined his light in the room, but it was filled with dust. "Chase?"

"Im fine" Chase said coughing. "I think the floor collapsed, I cant see much there's to much dust. Do you have any rope with you?" 

"Ya, give me a second" said Rocky relieved to hear Chases voice "I just need to attach it to something. Here I got some glow sticks" Rocky threw the glow sticks down to Chase. "Thanks" Chase said dusting off himself.

The dust in the room started to clear a bit and Chase could finally see the floor which he fell from. It looked like it was about a 12 foot drop, luckily he wasn't hurt too bad.

"Alright Chase all set" Rocky shined his light into the hole and motioned him up. 

As Chase was climbing up, he saw one of the glow sticks roll away, but before he could think about it he heard a loud slam follow by a panicked scream from above him. Within seconds Chase climbed up the rope and jumped out by the desk where he left Rocky. "Rocky whats wrong" he shouted noticing the pup was not where he was earlier. 

Chase pulled out his heavy-duty flashlight "Rocky where are you" His flashlight landed on Rocky's shaking body hiding under the desk. Concerned, Chase leapt over to the scared pup "Rocky are you ok" he said. 

Still shaking Rocky looked up at him almost like he was afraid he would see someone else.

"Come on, we're leaving" Chase said as he helped him to his feet " I don't know what's going on here, but we don't have time for it" 

Chase hurried Rocky out the door, Rocky was shaking so much he could barely walk but Chase managed to get him outside and back to the boat. Once they were back on Rocky vehicle Chase gentle set the shaking pup down. "Hey, we're safe now" Chase said laying down beside Rocky pressing up against him. "Do you think you can tell me what happened".

Rocky looked down in silence "I-I don't know" Rocky said clearly lying.

Chase nuzzled against Rocky before standing up "well when you do, remember I’m right here" Chases said as he walked to the controls and started the vehicle. "For now let’s just get back to base we don't want to get caught in the bay when the storm hits" As the vehicle started the vehicle's pad instantly started ringing.

"Why is Rubble calling? wait What the heck?" Chase was about to answer he noticed the pad saying there where over 20 notifications, before he could pick up the call a new call came in this time from Everest "Hello? Everest? what’s going, on why is everyone calling?" "What do you mean Chase you two have been gone for 2 hours!" Everest Replied


	5. Stranded on the Old Island

"Wait what?" Chase asked confused "The mission didn't go as planned we were only in there for a few minutes at most. There's no way it has been that long"

"Chase where have you too been?" Ryder asked now in view on Everest's paw pad "and why are you on Rocky's pad, is everything ok?" Ryder asked worriedly

"Well not really" Chase said looking over to rocky who was still laying where Chase had left him "We ran into some problems and I called the mission and we got out. Rocky is fine just shaken up...I think."

Ryder sighs into his hand "I shouldn't have sent you two out" Ryder says pacing the lookout.

Chase looks at Rocky then over to the storm approaching from the same direction as the lookout. Chase can see the flashes of lightning through Everest's pup pad as well. 

Chase the storm hasn't reached your position yet but its already over us, it’s too late for us to send Skye or Zuma to get you two. Likewise, I do not want you two on the water heading straight into the storm. Rocky's boat isn't meant to handle rough waters..."

There a slight silence in the conversation as Chase already knows they do not have any choice but to shelter in the place they just escaped from.

"Chase, what exactly happened in there. Be honest with me because right now that building you just came is the only shelter that you have" Ryder said.

Chase looks down at his paws "Ryder I can't say for sure, but I don't think we can go back there." 

Chase you don't have a choice, we can't get you off the islands right now you'll need to shelter down"

"I know, I know, but Rocky was petrified last time we were in there. I don't think he'll be able to go back to that museum. “Chase said. He looked back to where Rocky was laying and to his surprised the pup had gotten up. "Rocky!"

"Don't worry Chase I’m fine now" Rocky said as if nothing had happened. "Ryder's right, we don't have any other options but to go back and take shelter until we can get off the island." 

"Rocky are you ok" Ryder said seeing Rocky for the first time through the pup pad.

"Ya..." Rocky says unconvincingly, "But we can't focus on that now" Rocky looks away from the screen and to Chase "We have to get my vehicle on land come on"

"Good call Rocky, contact me once you to have made it back to the museum, we'll monitor your location from the tower. stay safe you two" Ryder said. With that the call was ended and the two were left with only the sounds of increasing winds and thunder off in the distance. 

Once they were alone again Chase jumped onto rocky hugging him "Rocky what happened in there?" Chase says still hugging the pup.

"Its fine Chase, I think I just scared myself. Sorry I worried you." Rocky said as hugged Chase back. The pups held each other for a few moments but the moment of calm was broken up by a loud crack in the sky "Come on let’s get to shore, we should try to get some supplies inside the museum with us" Rocky says pulling away from the warm hug.

A few minutes later the boat had completely shifted back to its landform. The pups headed up to the Old Island Museum once again, this time they wouldn’t be able to flee if something went wrong.

Chase was still very concerned about going back inside both for what could be inside the building and for Rocky's safety. 

Once Rocky's vehicle was back on land they quickly drove up to the museum, "well we don't have much time but we should have enough time to get some supplies inside" Rocky said as he picked up a small portable antenna and some large batteries.

"Right" Chase looked at Rocky, less than a hour ago Rocky was scared to a point where he wouldn't talk, now he is ready to go back inside like it never even happened. "Hey Rocky?" Chase said as he unloaded a wheel barrel of supplies from Rocky's truck.

"Hm?" Rocky replied peering out from the other side of the truck 

"Are you sure you want to go back in?" Chase said 

Rocky looked at him "Of course I don't want to go back in, but right now it’s all we have." Rocky's expression finally broke and Chase could now see the dread the Rocky was feeling. 

Chase walked up beside Rocky and nuzzled his cheek. "Rocky this time no matter what happens we stay right beside each other ok?"

Rocky smiled a bit nuzzling Chase back "Ok Chase, I know i'm safe with you." Without warning Rocky gave Chase a light lick on his cheek before pulling back. "we should probably head in now" 

Chase was blushing hard from the surprise kiss Rocky just gave him "oh my God, did he really just do that" Chase thought to himself.

"Hey Chase, you there?" Rocky asked with a small laugh 

Chase snapped out of his trance brought on by the pups flirting "Y-Ya, i'm coming" Chase said still blushing 

"Ok then let’s go" Rocky said looking back towards the storm which was about a mile offshore

With a deep breath the pups turned on their lights as Chase opened the door and the two pups walked back into the Museum and even though they had just been there the feeling of uneasiness was still just as intense as earlier.

A few months ago, Chase had been sent to a training school in Sacramento to train with other police dogs, as the pups grew up Ryder felt they needed to be prepared for the possibility of more intense jobs. When Chase returned, he returned with a whole new set of skills and those skills came along with a new amplified confidence. How his confidence was already shaken in his eyes the first time Rocky and him entered the museum he failed his mission. Chase had graduated in the top 5% of his class, but what he was about to face was completely new.


	6. Finding the Safe Room

Rain fell heavy on the lookout, and the pups where all gathered in the lookout as the storm hit. The plan was simple, get the town evacuated, have the paw patrol take shelter in the tower, and once the storm passed the paw patrol would start on recovery around the town. However, that plan was now out the window with 2 of the members were stuck out in the storm, the team was all on edge. Everything was thrown off with the mission that left Chase and Rocky stranded 40 miles away. Ryder was trying to come up with a rescue plan with Skye and Zuma, leaving the other pups to take over role of monitoring the storm. Ryder knew that he could not call in any favors as all the possible assistance would be busy in the own towns. So, any rescue that would be carried out would have to be with the members they had.

-back on the island- Chase and Rocky entered the museum as the storm hit the beach, once inside both pups stopped with their lights shining around. They saw the desk and the backroom still the same as they were a few hours ago. "Alright stay close, lets go towards the back there should be a upstairs so we just need to find the stairways" Chase said. Chase headed straight in past the desk with Rocky close behind. "how are you doing" He asked.

"I'm fine" Rocky replied as he looked around the room

Chase nodded as he entered a hallway connected to the lobby. Last time the two pups didn't even make it long enough to search the building. The pups headed down the dark hallway leading them into what looked to be a exhibit room. The room was filled with tools, gears, and items that looked to be parts of vehicles.

"Wow look at all these" Rocky said as he shined his light around the room. 

"they just look like scraps to me" Chase said with a shrug. 

Despite their situation Rocky was looking at each item in the room like he'd never seen them before. "Well I guess you could call them that, but these are what they used to run the machines that build this area"

"Really?" Chase said trying to sound interested. 

"Ya you can tell that the have been used by all the marks and...." As Rocky went on explaining Chase unintentionally zoned out. He honestly didn't have the same interest in things like this that Rocky did, but it was pretty cute to see Rocky nerd out like this. 

"Hey Rocky we should probably find those stairs" Chase said 

"Oh right, got carried away" Rocky said with a laugh "sorry let's keep moving"

The two continued out of the room through another hallway everything seemed to be running much smoother than the last time, the hall was another long one that connected a few different rooms. 

"I'd assume the stairs would be attached to a main room" Rocky said as they walked. "We find that, and we find our way up." They passed a few empty rooms as they went, all the rooms filled with complete darkness. 

"Hey Rocky I think we found it" Chase said. He shined his light into a large room that had a exhibit with what seemed to be a reassembled ship. "Wow this place is much bigger on the inside the it appears. 

"Ya that's for sure" Rocky said following him into the room

"Looks like you were right about the stairs" Chase said as he shined his light at a large stairway in the back of the room "stay close" 

Rocky tailed Chase closely through the room shining the light on the displayed boat as they passed. Looking back forward he noticed that Chase was looking back at him with a blank expression, his eyes were dark and seemed to be looking directly through him. Confused, Rocky blinked only to find that Chase was facing forward "Chase?" 

"Hm what’s up" Chase said turning to look at the pup. "Woah Rocky what’s wrong" When he looked back, he saw Rocky looking at him like was about to pass out.

Rocky looked at Chase and knew instantly whatever he just saw was not Chase. Even though it was dark he could see Chase's warm features, and they were nothing like the dead eyed face he thought he saw. 

"Hey Rocky, can you hear me" Chase knew something was off with him. He grabbed Rocky's paw and led him up the stairs. He knew that look; it was the same face that Rocky had earlier when Chase found him hiding under the front desk.

Chase quickly took him up the stairs where they entered another hallway. Chase wanted to find out what was wrong with him but right now he was just focused on getting to a safe room. He quickly moved down the hall not letting go off Rocky until they found what they were looking for. Chases light landed on a door with the words "security office" painted on it. The door was looked by a code but luckily Chase had a code breaker. "Hold on Rocky we're almost in" He said to Rocky who was still unresponsive.

With a click the door unlocked and Chase didn't waste any time pushing the door open and getting Rocky inside. The room wasn't that big, but this worked in their advantaged as the room was easily lit up by a lamp the brought with some equipment.

"CHASE!" Rocky screamed with a gasp 

Chase jumped a bit hearing Rocky scream his name all of a sudden Rocky stumbled back against the closed door, his memory was fuzzy, and he was out of breath it felt like he was just drowned. He tried to speak but his word just came out as squeaks. 

"Rocky, what is going on with you" Chase said as he threw down the equipment he had been carrying. The room was now moderately lit giving the pups a sense of safety. Chase was right beside Rocky the whole time they were walking through the building and hadn't seen anything following them. So he was clueless on why Rocky was acting like this

"C-Chase?" Rocky looked at him trying to catch his breath

"Yeah I'm right here" Chase said leading him away from the door toward the back of the room. "we're in the security room, you started acting strange again"

Rocky was looking around the room they were in like, "A-Are we safe" Rocky said as he scanned the room. 

"Safe?" Chase asked confused "What do you mean, from what?" Rocky sat down against the back wall quietly, not responding to Chase. Chase had been trying to get answers all day with no luck, clearly trying to question Rocky wasn't working. "Here let me help get that off" Chase said removing the equipment Rocky had been carrying. Chase took out a blanket from the equipment bag on the floor beside and put it on Rocky. "Rocky" Chase said gently, " We are safe, now can you please talk to me" Chase said sitting down beside Rocky. 

Rocky wanted to tell him what he had seen but he couldn’t find the words. 

Chase had seen this before people traumatized to the point, they weren't able to talk about a incident. "it's fine" Chase said with a sign "all that matters is that we're safe for now" 

Rocky scooted against Chase rested his head on his paw. "Chase can't say what I saw, Im sorry" 

Chased nuzzled Rocky as he laid against him "Rocky it's fine, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to"

"thanks' Rocky said. The feeling of being close Chase almost was enough to make Rocky forget all of the fear he had felt. All of a sudden Chase felt a blanket flung over him, "Um Rocky what are you doing" Chased ask blushing. 

Rocky shifted his body and was now laying on his side under the blanket he just put over Chase. "He's not doing what I think he is" Chase thought to himself but as he thought that Chase felt a lick on his neck.


	7. His First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy sex scene in this Chapter

Chase gasped as he felt Rocky's tongue across the bottom of his neck. The way Rocky was kissing him now was nothing like the kiss before. The kiss earlier was much more innocent, this time Chase could feel that this kiss was anything but innocent. 

If the kiss itself wasn't enough of a sign Rocky's body sure was. Chase knew that this was not a appropriate time to do this especially with what just happened, but he didn't care and he could tell Rocky didn't either. All he knew is that he wanted Rocky and Rocky wanted him.

Rocky rolled his tongue along the German Shepherds neck, he may have missed the opportunity a few days ago and he wan't about to miss this chance. Rocky felt a gentle paw push him back a bit, scared Chase was trying to push him away Rocky backed up slightly. However, those fears were put down when Rocky felt Chases mouth on his. 

Rocky opened his mouth to lets Chase's tongue meet his own, this wasn't where Rocky wanted to make a move with Chase but he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Rocky once again felt pushing this time Rocky reacted to it while still making out with Chase.

Chases paw pushed Rocky's shoulder making him switch from laying on his side to laying on his back. Without missing a beat, the police pup climbed on top of Rocky, he felt so warm against him. This time Rocky was going to make sure Chase knew how he really felt about him. Ricky pulled back from the kiss and moved his to Chase's zipper. Chase licked Rocky's cheek as he removes his uniform. "you want to help me with this" Rocky said teasingly. 

Chase threw his uniform over with the rest of the equipment, as he undid Rocky’s uniform. Chase undid Rocky's zipper letting it slide off the pup. With that out of the way Chase moved his mouth down towards Rocky's crotch. It was already pulsating from the making out hey just did and as soon as Chase laid his tongue on Rocky's sheath his erection quickly emerged.

"mmm Chase" Rocky gasped as he felt Chase's tongue on his sheath, His cock started to emerge as Chase licked Rocky's sheath. Chase was still sitting on top of him, his cock had already emerged from his sheath in the anticipation of Rocky's body. With a long lick Chase brought his head back up leaving Rocky's cock wet and stiff. After repositioning his hips again, he laid his cock against Rocky's, Both pups letting out a gasp as their cocks touched for the first time, it felt better than either pups could have imagined. 

Chase bit his lips as he moved his hips rubbing their cocks against each other, and it took all he had not to cum from the feeling. Rocky reached up and placed his paws against Chase's chest rubbing Chase gently. A pitched moan escaped Chase's lips along with a small bead of precum as Rocky rubbed Chase's chest. As he moaned Rocky pulled Chase down so they were face to face, "Chase I've never done this…..with another dog I mean." 

Chase got up from sitting on him to let Rocky reposition himself, "I-Im your first?" Chase said with a blush. Rocky was a catch; Chase was surprised that he never had been with anyone before now.

"Ya..." Rocky licked Chase's cheek as he lifted his legs up wrapping them around Chase. With his legs around Chase he gave a light pull signaling to Chase that he was ready for him. 

"I love you Rocky" Chase said as he licked the pup, this time he took the opportunity to send his tongue back into the mouth below him. The two pups spent a few minutes making out with Chase's cock teasing the edge of Rocky's hole. "Rocky, I'm going to go in now" Chase said before going back to kissing Rocky. 

Rocky suddenly felt his hole opened by the cock he had been waiting so long to feel. "R-Rocky" Chase said trying to restrain his lust "it’s easier if you stop squeezing". Chase felt him loosen up, it was so cute how nervous Rocky was but that made it much harder for Chase to hold himself back. "Just relax Rocky"

Chase pushed his cock deeper in the virgin pup's ass, causing them both to moan loudly. He kept pushing his hips forward sliding his cock deeper with every loving movement. "Think your ready for me to start moving?"

"Y-Yeah" Rocky said with his eyes closed through his moans

Chase pulled out a bit before gently thrusting his cock back inside Rocky. Both pups were pushing their bodies against each other, Chase thrusting his cock into the pup's ass as Rocky moaned from pleasure pushing his hips down against Chase's dick. 

Seeing the Rocky's body in a state of pleasure Chase started thrusting faster, Rocky responded by moaning even louder. "Chase, you're s-so g-good!" Rocky's moans were shaky from the impact of Chases movements against him which just made that moans hotter. 

Chase was panting heavy and the room was filled with the sound of his balls slamming against Rocky. He could already feel the pressure building up inside him wanting to burst out inside the mixed breed below him. "R-Rocky!" 

"Chase, d-don't pull out" Rocky could tell he was going to cum and he wanted all of it inside him. Hearing his lover's request Chase gave a few more deep thrusts before holding his cock against Rocky's ass shooting his cum deep into him. Chase kept thrusting while he came in him causing his cum to splatter between the two pups.

"Oh my god Chase, keep going" Rocky could feel how close he was, he didn't care how much of a mess they made he just wanted to feel Chase in him while he came. Rocky didn't have to wait long as moments later Rocky hit his own orgasm. "Chase! I'm Cumming!"

Chase's orgasm was dying down as Rocky start shooting his own. Rocky started shooting cum as Chase thrusted in him. The trusting of Chase caused Rocky's cum to fling all over both of their chests. "C-Chase I love you" Rocky moaned as his orgasm slowed down. Both their bodies were covered in cum as they laid there making out while holding each other. 

"I love you too Rocky"


	8. Contact

He didn’t know how long they had been asleep, but it felt like it had been a while. Chase slowly and carefully got up trying not to wake up Rocky. Both of their fur was still heavily matted in cum **,** but Chase was able to get up without waking him.

Chase went over to put his uniform back on, as he pulled it out from the pile of supplies, they brought he saw the communication device sitting on top of the pile.

“Oh Crap, we forgot to call back the tower!!” Chase said. “I hope they aren’t worried”. Chase set the device on the desk by the door but as he jumped up on the chair, he noticed something odd. The desk appeared to have a security system, and despite his expectations all of the seemed to be on and working.  
  
First things first he needed to contact the tower. Luckily, the machine was easy enough to use, once the device was on, the tower would get the signal and he could send the call. Rocky and Rubble usually handled technology, but Chase could use this without Rocky, though the call would probably wake Rocky up anyway.

“Ch—, Thi------wer” He could tell that the signal had been sent but the call seemed to be cutting out.

The machine was simple, but it had a bit of different channels which Chase had no experience using. “Damn it, work already” Chase said as he franticly tried messing with the switches to get it to work.

“Is the second dial all the way to the right?”

“what?” Chase Looked back at Rocky who was looking in his direction “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“It’s fine” Rocky said with a yawn. “Here I’ll get that for you“ Rocky said stretching and hopping up on the chair with Chase. After he flips some dials the radio lit up, “Hello Tower this Rocky and Chase, location Old Island Museum, who are we talking to”

“Hey guys it’s Zuma, Glad to hear from you two, a bit late on calling in don’t you think”

“Sorry we were a bit busy uhh…. busy” Chase said.

“Right…busy” Zuma said through the other end with a chuckle. “Anyway, are you two in the security room yet, the location should have been sent to you guys”

“Yep, all situated here. How are things at the tower?” Chase asked

“We’re getting battered by the storm right now, last report from Skye said it’s going to get worse within the next few hours, so contact might be sparse. The rest of the pups are asleep right now so I’m on the night shift until 3am. Though overall we‘re holding up fine here so you to just stay safe there ok”

“Will do, hey Zuma do you have any radar for our location?” Chase asked, “Now that I think about it I don’t think our building has been hit too hard”.

“We do have your location on the towers radar but……well I have no clue how to read the towers radar guys.” Zuma said. “it was custom programmed by Skye so, I’ll have her contact you guys in the morning”

“It’s fine Zuma, and so are we, so you should go get some sleep” Rocky said.

“Ya man we’re fine here, go get some sleep” Chase said right after.

“heh thanks guys, but I have my orders. I’ll be up for a few more hours until Rubble takes over, so ill leave you two for now but if you need anything just call in” Zuma said back.

“Ok man, we’ll be in touch” Chase said before closing the call.

“I’ll put this back in the pile” Chase said jumping down from the chair with the communication machine.

As chase took the machine off the desk Rocky noticed the screens were behind it. The cameras were built into the wall behind the desk. From his count there were over 20 different cameras, and they weren’t cheap looking either. “Hey Chase, have you looked at these yet?” Rocky asked.

Chase came back over and hopped back up with Rocky. “Ya I noticed them earlier, but figured I’d look into them after we called the tower.”

“let’s see what we got”. During Chase’s time in Sacramento he was taught all about using different types of systems. It was odd that a museum would need a system this advanced, especially since the items in the building were more historical than valuable. Chase clicked on a camera making it open a full view feed taking up the whole screen. “Wow, this is really nice. Looks like it has night vision as well.” Chase said as he worked the screen. There was a slight buzzing on when the camera feed was opened to full screen. “Looks like it has sound too”.

“Hey Chase, is there any outside cameras, hopefully we can check on my truck” Rocky asked.

“Sure, I’ll check” after searching few a few cameras Chase opened one that was outside. Both pups jumped as the camera opened, the roaring sound of heavy winds and pounding rain came through the camera’s sound system. The camera’s visibility wasn’t helpful either, it was pitch black out and even if it wasn’t dark, with the pouring rain visibility would be low anyway. “Sorry Rocky, I don’t think we’ll be able to get a clear view for a while”

“It’s fine, I sort of expected that” Rocky said. “So, what do we do now?”

“Well right now there’s not much to do. At this point we just need to stay safe in here” Chase said. “We just have to wait until we can get an evacuation, or the storm dies down. So, all we do is wait” Chase said with a shrug.

“Well we have more than enough supplies for a few days, so I’m going to get something to eat” Rocky gave Chase a kiss on the cheek before hopping off the chair “you want anything to eat”.

“Um no thanks, I’m fine for now” Chase said with a blush. He just realize Rocky was still naked, which wasn’t anything knew however the fact that he fur was still stained made Rocky look even more erotic.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Both pups jumped hearing a loud banging coming from the door. Chase jumped off the chair in front of Rocky pulling out his weapon midair “Who’s there!” Chase barked towards the door. “Stay behind me Rocky”. There they were in a room with one exit and Chase new if that door opened lethal force was the only option.

“Chase the cameras, can we see outside the door with any of them?” Rocky whispered. Chase motioned his head to the computer. “Ill watch the door” Chase kept his aim trained at the door as Rocky quickly went to the desk.

“Well see anything?” Chase asked unmoving.

Rocky flipped through the cameras trying to find one outside their room. “Here we go” Rocky said finding a camera right outside their room. It was definitely their room; Rocky could even see a faint light from under the door in the feed. What he did not see was anything outside of the ordinary, “Chase, there’s nothing there”

Without taking his weapon off the door Chase moved over to the desk beside Rocky. “Really? You sure”

“Yes, I’m looking right at our door There’s nothing there” Rocky said.

Chase hesitantly lowered his weapon. “Ok, well we both heard that. Let me take a look though the other cameras.” Jumping up next to Rocky.

“Could it have been from the storm?” Rocky asked.

“No way!” That definitely had force behind it. “There!” Chase pointed to a camera in a room they had not been in.

“What the hell is that” Rocky asked. Looking into the camera both of them were confused on what they were looking at but before they could get a long look it disappeared. Looking through the camera the pups tried finding it again only to find it was nowhere to be found.

“Alright, we just need to think about this rationally.” Chase said to himself.

“Chase it’s back, look!” Rocky said trying to get Chase’s attention. It seemed like whatever it was, was toying with them. This time the creature looked directly into the camera and once Chase saw it, he knew exactly what was in the building with them. Suddenly everything that had happened since they had entered the building had made sense. Rocky’s fits of random paranoid behavior, The feeling of unease in the building, and the banging on the door. All of a sudden, the storm was the lease of their worries

“Rocky keep an eye on the cameras, I need to make a call”

  
  


* * *

This is the first chapter I wrote since switching from Wattpad to here. I lost a bit of work that was unposted there, so I tried to keep this chapter similar to the one that I had unreleased.   
For the story I am thinking of introducing some new OC character’s, along with that im going to try to implement more of the paw patrol members. There chapters will be cannon to this story but it will also be very important for this story sequel coming out later this year. Next Chapter I want to do something different, it will be events from the pups past in the Plot that im writing over. I had a few email’s asking for more explanation on some of the reference and I really like the Idea. So if you want to skip to where the current story continue you can skip the next chapter.


	9. Q&A + Plot Fillers

Short stories and Q&A

This chapter does have to do with the story however it does not take place in the current story….if that makes sense :P . First, I’ll start of address some messages I got, then I’ll be writing a few short stories that explain some of the references I made throughout the story (flashbacks/cut scenes) along with a teaser for the next story in this series

 **Why ChaseXRocky?** ”: One thing that has stayed constant throughout writing this story is that I wanted the two main characters to be stranded by themselves away from the rest of the Paw Patrol, also I knew I would have the be a storm. In the early stages of production, I did consider ZumaXRocky or ZumaXChase, But the main reason Rocky and Chase are stranded is because Rocky’s vehicle’s boat form couldn’t handle a storm. Zuma’s vehicle can, so if Zuma were a main character the plot would make less sense. Plus, the original mission required Chase and Rocky, so over all I like Zuma but it wouldn’t make sense.

 **Will I try to reupload Rocky Skies on Wattpad”:** Yes. Eventually ill make a knew account with a new email and reupload the SFW version on Wattpad, when that will happen, I still do not know. I will most likely wait till the story is over or the first plot is resolved, and I start writing the second plot.

 **“Why did you put Adventure Bay in the Seattle, It’s in Canada!!”** First off, I don’t think it has been confirmed where Adventure Bay is. Also I didn’t, in this story I have Adventure Bay place on the southern shore of Victoria Island, along the Salish Sea. However, since this story takes place around 10 years after the plot of the current show a lot has happened. I have mentioned places like (Sacramento, California) and (Seattle, Washington) they are part of events that happened between the show’s year and the year of my story.

 **“How long will the story be”:** I’m not sure at this point, right now im thing the story will have two parts. First being the arch that I am currently writing after Im planning on having a arch based on the storm its self. I would guess about 20 but that’s just a estimate. I’m not planning to start the sequel: ‘Black Eyes’ until August but that date is also just a estimate. Also the SFW version will be a few chapters shorter than the NSFW version

 **What is the creature”** I'm planning of giving a description on the “creature” that Chase and Rocky will face off again, but I’m being careful on how much details I give. The creature will be a lot more prevalent in “Black Eye’s” and “Real World”, so I don’t want to give away to much on what the “Creature” is.

* * *

So here is a bit of what i'm planning for the next two stories after Rocky Skies

**“Black Eyes” (estimated Release August 2020)**

This story will be less romance and more of a Thriller/horror story. I have a basic idea of what it will be but have shifted in how I want to write it. The story will focus around the Paw Patrol, however it will take place somewhere between 10-20 years before the events in Rocky Skies. So some of the older Paw Patrol members will be in the story but they will be very young. A lot of the main character will be OC who will be filling the role of the Paw Patrol before Ryder took over.

The main plot will be a lot more dive more into the current creatures mentioned in the following episode. While I don’t have a rating yet I can say that “Black Eyes” will be a lot more violence and a lot less romance. Think along the lines of if Chicago PD with a paranormal twist.

 **“Real World” (estimated Release date January 2021)  
** This one is far off so I do not have much beside the basic plot, Unfortunately I don’t know if what I have so far will spoil to much. All I can tell you is that this one takes place after “Black Eyes” and before “Rocky Skies”

* * *

**The following is just some small passages related to various events within the timeline of the Rocky Skies cannon.**

**scene 1: Sacramento Special Training Camp (Chase)**

This was Chase’s first trip to the US, the hopes were to get Chase more skills to help with his police work. Ryder got him into one of the elite training programs on a favor, which was not the normal way to be accepted but either way Chase was going to prove he deserved to be there. Though he had to admit he was pretty nervous, he would be training with pups from all around the U.S, from what he was told out of over 300 trainees only 17 were from Canada, along with 1 from Mexico. Chase’s roommate was a Black Lab named Midnight who was a member of the Paw Patrol in Huston, Texas. Despite Midnight’s fierce attitude in training, he was a pretty nice pup. Over the training camp Chase become pretty well known throughout the trainees and even the Instructors, Even getting nick named the Canadian Shepard. At the end of the program Chase graduated high in the ranks even getting offers to go and lead Paw Patrol’s around the country, all of which he turned down. Once Chase returned from Sacramento, he was a brand-new pup, having gained recognition and status as one of the best police dogs around.

**Scene 2: The Creature (Black Eye’s)**

**The Date is #/##/####  
Doctor ######  
Nation Security Agency **

We still have known confirmed evidence on the origin of subject 3055, However we are looking into the possibility that it is a form of subject 096. While subject 3055 is able to move seemingly beyond the abilities of any know species, recent studies have shown that it can be contained. In the same event it was also discovered that subject 3055 can be terminated with heavy enough weaponry, though it is very difficult. Subject 3055 is used in reference to a group of creatures original located in a area of Canada called ######## ###, after the original event subject 3055 was also found to be involved in the killing of ## people in the city of #######, Washington. The creature has been seen to have a height between 6 and 9 feet of height. Its limbs appear to be very long in skinny despite its reported above average strength, while we believe subject 3055 has skin and flesh, its skin seems to be a black material that is almost impossible to spot in the dark. The most consistent detail is of subject has been that it’s eyes appear to be completely black. Another pattern is that subject 3055 can take the form of almost any living thing it has come in contact with, the difference is the face will be twisted and warped when subject 3055 is mimicking it. Progress in containing subject 3055 has been a unsuccessful so far but due to the danger it poses we advise extreme urgency in capture and termination of all subject 3055 .

* * *

If you have any more questions about the story feel free to ask me at mewe355@gmail.com


	10. Communication

“This is Chase of the Paw Patrol in Adventure Bay it is urgent the is speak to Midnight immediately” Chase said, he didn’t expect he would be able to reach him at this time of night and he was right.  
  
“Huh, are you a friend of his?” the voice asked.  
  
“look I don’t mean to sound rude, but I need to speak to him immediately” Chase said.  
  
“Right, well I’d assume he’s sleeping, but if it’s urgent I’ll go wake him. I’ll have him contact you soon as soon as possible.”  
  
“thank you, much appreciated” Chase said. “Alright Rocky I don’t have time to tell you exactly what’s going on, but I contacted someone who will be able to help. How are you doing up there.”  
  
“Hold up, you know something about this Chase” Rocky said looking away from the camera.  
  
“sort of, not well enough to explain” Chase said.  
  
“Chase I don’t know what this thing is but-“Rocky was cut off by the sound from there communication device

“Hold up Rocky, this should be our help” Chase said turning on the device.  
  
“What’s the one and only Canadian Shepard doing contacting me at 5am. Don’t tell me you forgot how time zones work again”  
  
“Hey midnight it’s been a while, but there’s no time for us catch up right now” Chase said.  
  
“Oh, did you get yourself in trouble. Hate to break it to you I’m over 30 hours away can’t help you much from here.” Midnight said.  
  
“Actually I think you can” Chase said. “but you can’t tell anyone about this conversation”  
  
“Oh? Is this one of your undercover jobs” Midnight asked sounding like he was starting to wake up.  
  
Rocky didn’t know if he was supposed to be listening to what they were saying. Rocky didn’t know any pup named Midnight, but it sounded like they were talking about police matters. Then again, he was stuck right beside Chase with something stalking them in the dark.  
  
“No, this is about our internship together, more specifically about the case you dad worked up here, the one that you worked after him” Chase said.  
  
“Chase, please don’t tell me you talking about what it sounds like” Midnight said.  
  
“Ya, I am. And I know you know a lot of things that I don’t that you could get in huge trouble for telling us.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that Chase, I know you wouldn’t ask me to give classified info unless you really needed it.” Midnight said. “If you’re calling me at this hour……. what did you get yourself into Shepard…” Midnight said with a sigh.  
  
“Well I can start off with good news and sorry if I’m too blunt. Where exactly are you, cause if you’re experiencing 3055 than we must have missed an object back in the day” Midnight asks.  
  
“We got stranded at a place named Old Island museum before the storm hit. The moment we got in the building we could tell something was off, since then my partner Rocky has been attacked twice. Right now we seem to be in a secure room, nothing has gotten in at least.”  
  
“hmm I’m assuming the attack wasn’t physical, correct?” Midnight asked.  
  
“Well I haven’t seen any physical wounds” Chase said looking at Rocky.  
  
“Well based off past studies 3055 has never toyed with a victim, so……well I really don’t know” Midnight said. “In the past nobody was ever toyed with or taunted, it just killed them”  
  
Upon hearing this Rocky spun the chair around, he was trying to ignore their conversation, but it was getting too intense. “Chase what are you two talking about.” He knew he wouldn’t get an answer but he felt like he had to ask.  
  
“Rocky, don’t worry, we’re handling it” Chase said.  
  
“N-no way, is that thing going to kill us” Rocky said wide eyed. Rocky was hoping for some reassurance from Chase but all he got back was silence.  
  
“That second voice is Rocky I’d assume” Midnight said there was a long silence before midnight continued. “Honestly, guys I can’t say what will happen but there’s a chance you will both be fine. I’d expect if it is going to kill either of you it would have done so. Chase how armed are you, if you are in a secure room you should be fine, but It’d would be better just in case.”

“Wait how do you know it will hold” Chase asked “I mean I trust your advice, but I haven’t even described the room to you”  
  
“As I said Chase if you seeing what it sounds like, if it could of killed you it would have” Midnight said.  
  
“So?” Chase said hoping for a more definite answer.  
  
“So just stay where you are for now, and when it becomes available get out of the building as quickly as you can. Sorry Chase but you only have 2 guys, best bet is to wait it out.” Midnight said “and of course I’ll have to inform the NSA to look into your location, but don’t worry I’ll won’t mention it was you.”  
  
“So that’s it then hope we’re safe?” Rocky said slightly annoyed. “because that’s what we have been doing.”  
  
“Come on Rocky he’s doing the best he can, it not like we gave him much time” Chase said looking back to Rocky.  
  
“Well there might be another option “Midnight said” It might take a few hours but I might be able to get a team from Seattle to get you out, They prefer to do stuff like this without getting to much attention. Hopefully they’ll agree that with the coast evacuated now the perfect time to move, of course that would be risky since…..well they really do not like outsider knowing about things like this.”   
  
“Does he mean the Paw Patrol team from Seattle? I’m sure they’re busy with recuses in their own city” Rocky said.  
  
“No he’s talking about another group, one that we should know as little as possible about” Chase said to Rocky. “Midnight, you’ve worked hard to get where you are, so I can’t ask you to jeopardize that for us” He said be into the communicator.  
  
“well either way I’ll have to notify them that they need look into it….wait I remember hearing about your team getting some meteor that gave you guys some nice powers right?” Midnight asked.  
  
“Ya, we have it at the tower still.” Chase said.  
  
“Next time we contact the tower we’ll ask about it but I’m sure Ryder would have thought about taking that route to get us out.” Rocky said.   
  
“Uh guys I hate to do this to you, but I have to go, I’m needed in our tower.” Midnight said as they heard shuffling in the background of his microphone. “just wait it out and make sure to ask about those super things, I’ll contact the team to go to that museum once you two are out, good luck boys.” With those words Midnight was gone.  
  
“So you expert just told us to do what we were already doing, real helpful.” Rocky said still not satisfied “Whatever lets just call the tower, see what’s happening there.” Rocky said as he started flipping channels on the communicator.  
  
“Come on man, it’s a lot more complicated than you understand.” Midnight was a good friend of Chase’s they trained together in the United States, but Chase really didn’t want to start an argument with Rocky.  
  
“Whatever Chase I’m contacting the tower again” Rocky says.  
  
“Right I’ll just try to keep an eye on the cameras” Chase said not trying to irritate him anymore  
  
“Hello Tower this is Rocky”  
  
“Hey Rocky, Perfect timing” The response came from Ryder in the tower.  
  
“Ryder? Zuma said Rubble would be running the line, is everything ok?” Rocky asked  
  
“Better than ok. Skye said the storm will lighten up briefly in a few hours, so right now all of the pups are helping Skye get her vehicle ready. We’re going to try to come and get you to in a few hours.” Ryder said.  
  
“Really?” Rocky said with excitement.  
  
“Yep. Zuma informed me that you two are stuck up on the top floor, we’re going to need to need to get you guys out of the building quickly, So what we’re going to do is have Marshall drop down and break a hole right outside of you guy’s location” Ryder finished.  
  
“Chase are you hearing this” Rocky said looking back at Chase. “We’re getting out”

* * *

Hey readers, sorry for the wait on this one, it took a while for me to make the chapter you see above. The first copy I script due to it being to in depth over something I want to only hint towards, and the second copy was just not what I wanted. The next chapter or two will be transitioning into the second part of the story. The next chapter might take a bit longer because I want to make sure I get it how I want it.

Next Chapter Release: 1-2 weeks


	11. Rescue

The water on the bay hadn’t gotten any less rough but the storm was going to weaken for a small period of time, and there was no way that the Paw Patrol could miss this opportunity. Chase and Rocky had only been stranded for around a day but with the storm far from over they could be swept away at any moment. Before Zuma set out for the rescue there was a debate on whether Skye should be sent, but with the way that Zuma knew the water he had the edge in being picked over Skye. Unfortunately trying to take Rocky’s puphouse back with them was impossible at the moment. Zuma was told to get Rocky and Chase and leave everything else. It would be expensive to lose all the equipment but saving the pups were much more important.

Zuma had heard legends of strange occurrences on Old Island, but he suspected it to be just another sailors tale. Maybe after all that has happened to Chase and Rocky there might be some truth to it, Chase was a professional everyone at the tower was doubtful that he got the time wrong.

“Hey tower im out on the water, about 15 minutes out have you contacted them yet?” Zuma asked into his radio.  
  
“Ya, we got a hold of them, they should be on the top floor, they said they don’t have a window so they can’t tell the conditions outside.” The voice coming across was Marshall “They have cameras around the building they’re in but the can’t see much through the exterior cameras”  
  
“Right, we don’t have the time to be careful, going to have to take some risks.” Zuma said  
  
“like What?” Marshall said confused on the implications.  
  
“Do you still have them on another line?” Zuma asked   
  
“Yep we have both of you, just in different channels, so what risks are you thinking?” Marshall askes  
  
“Tell them the need to break down the wall leading to the outside” Zuma said.  
  
“Um Zuma, I don’t know ab-“ Marshall didn’t have time to finish before Zuma cut back in.  
  
“It’s the best option, there’s a high chance the building is flooded if not inside than surely on the outside, depending on how high the water is I can pull my boat up to the second floor, if the water isn’t that high, we can just use a line” Zuma Said.  
  
“I don’t know man, I think we should run this by Ryder first.” Marshall said.  
  
“Marshall, tell Chase that what they need to do, we don’t have time to debate I’m 10 minutes out.” Zuma said  
  
“Listen to him Marshall as a fellow Seaman that’s the best route, it’s much more time efficient and probably safer as well.” Captain Turbot was listening in to the call as well, Ryder asked him to stay back to help Ryder and Zuma with all the expected water rescues. “If they can make a direct exit to get out of the building It might take only a few minutes.”  
  
Unlike Rocky’s vehicle’s boat form, Zuma’s vehicle was much more durable and could withstand rough water much better than Rocky’s could. With the upgrades they had gotten before the storm hit one Rocky and Chase got on Zuma’s ship they could wait out the storm on the water and still be safe.  
  
“Alright, I’ll let them know the plan then” Marshall said reluctantly.

**\--Chase’s point of view**

“He wants us to do what?” Rocky said getting his uniform on  
  
“Marshall said that Zuma wants us to break down the exterior wall. We’ll get pounded by rain and wind but he said the bottom floor is most likely flooded. Besides whatever has been taunting us is also downstairs and I don’t want to have anything to do with that.” As Chase talked he reached in the pile of supplies that brough and got out a battering ram.  
  
“Chase are really going to try and break down a wall that’s withstood hurricane force winds with a mobile battering ram? I don’t think that will be possible if it can withstand this wind surely we won’t be able to break it that easily.” Rocky said  
  
“Well what else do we have” Chase said as he started hitting against it.  
  
“I have some tools, but those are meant more for fixing not breaking” Rocky said.  
  
“Well then we’re going with ramming” Chase said.  
  
“hold on maybe I can weaken the wall with a drill, If I drill the edges of a hole you can try and break through the center of it” Rocky said.  
  
“Alright but hurry we don’t have much time till he gets here” Chase said “He said Zuma was a few minutes away and we have about 20 minutes in total until the storm intensifies”

**\-----Zuma’s POV**

“I’m about five minutes out what is their status” Zuma asked  
  
“They’re trying to make a hole in the wall as we speak, It looks like Skye was right the storm should be getting a bit light in a few minutes. Once that happens you will only have a few minutes to get them out” Marshal said.  
  
“Tell them they need to get that wall down, I’d like to know what I’m going to be sailing into once I’m there” Zuma said.  
  
“They didn’t bring all their supplies from Rocky’s truck to their current position so they are using mostly light to medium powered tools” Marshall said.  
  
“I probably have some cutting tools on my ship but that would me I will have to get directly beside the building” Zuma said “and I still don’t even know if the water is high enough for me to get that close.”  
Looking out the window in front of him he caught a glimpse of a object being tossed around in the waves. “looks like there is debris on the water, that’s a good sign…err for us at least.”  
  
“Um how is that good?” Marshall asked.  
  
“That means the water is high enough that it has flood part of the island, im a few minutes out so I expect that the flooding must be pretty high” Zuma said.  
  
“Well here’s some more good news for you, Chase said they got the wall down” Marshall said.

**\---Chase’s POV**

The wall finally broke open it wasn’t a big hole but it was enough for them to squeeze through one at a time. “Zuma’s almost here, im going to try and widen the hole a bit more” Chase said as he pounded the edges of the hole knocking more pieces away.  
  
“Chase Marshall want to know if you can see how high the water is outside the building” Rocky said.  
  
“One second” Chase stuck his head through to try and take in their surroundings but was resisted by the storms rain and wind. “It looks like it about 2 or 3 feet below our floor, that wind is no joke though.”  
  
“What about my truck? Could you see it?” Rocky asked.  
  
“I couldn’t see much below the water, but I doubt Ryder was planning on trying to take it back with us right now” Chase said. All of a sudden they heard a loud horn booming through the storm. “I guess that’s our ride” Chase said smiling at Rocky.  
  
Chase, Rocky. Zuma said he can see the building. Shine a light out of the hole so he can see where you two are” Marshall said through the radio.  
  
“I’ll shout out a flare tell him to be ready” Chase said. The hole was now big enough that the pups could easily walk out of it. Chase stuck a paw out of the hole shooting a flare into the sky. “Was that good Marshall”  
  
“Yeah, He saw it he’s about 700 yards away, He can get a bit closer but won’t be pulling close enough for you to jump onto his boat. Chase you have a zip line right?”  
  
“Yep, only 250 feet though, My longer ones in my truck.” Chase said. “It should by able to hold mine and Rocky’s weight, but it become less stable the closer it gets to 250ft., How close can he get?”

After a few moments of silence Marshall responds “He said that will be no problem, just be ready to go”  
  
The two pups looked out the hole in the wall can could finally see the outline of Zuma’s ship through the rain. “Chase, Rocky, This is Zuma speaking I’m dropping anchor as we speak get ready to shoot your line” Zuma said through the ships speaker.  
  
“Alright, are you ready” Chase said grabbing on to Rocky.  
  
Rocky looked back at the room they had been in for the last day, there was so much that happened that couldn’t explain. “Yeah, lets get out of here” Rocky said putting his arms around Chase.

* * *

Hey Readers, sorry for the unexpected halt on posting, I didn’t give up on the story though, I just felt like I needed to put writing on hold. The reason was a mixture of getting a job and being a bit undetermined to write it at that moment. I didn’t want to keep going and write something that I wasn’t feeling good about but I feel like im getting back into the mindset I want to be in that I can come back to writing. Even though I will be working until the end of July I think I can manage enough time to try and post a few chapters this month.

There two major updates im adding as well. Im going to be doing Email Updates for Fans, If you want to be part of it just send me a email at [Mewe355@gmail.com](mailto:Mewe355@gmail.com) and I’ll add you to the list. Im also in the process of reuploading Rocky Skies and Post Game to WattPad under the account -Po1ar- .

That’s all for now, thanks for the patience hopefully I can get another Chapter or two out before the end of the month.


	12. Recovery

“Alright guys your zip line is secured” Zuma shouted over the boat’s speaker, “Come on over.”

“Here we go, hold on tight Rocky” Chase said. The distance across from the museum to Zuma’s boat was only 100ft away. A distance that would be an easy process for the police pup if it were not for the pounding rain. Despite the obstacles they didn’t have any other choices, As the pups zipped over the flood water below Rocky looked back at the hole they just came from.

“I didn’t realize the water was that high” Rocky said looking down while still holding on to Chase. Not that Chase could hear him over the storm. The wind made the two pups sway on the line as the made there way over to Zuma.  
After a few minutes of zip lining over the flood waters below Chase finally made it to the boat where Zuma was waiting to help them up, “Chase make sure Rocky doesn’t slip” Zuma said. Chase’s line attached to the railing of the ships deck so both pups still had to climb over. “Carefull it will be slippery”.

Zuma grabber Rocky’s paw and pulled him over the rail as Chase held onto the boat in case Rocky slipped. It was another easy process made difficult by the weather, but it still took little time for Rocky to get on board. “Alright Chase your turn” Zuma said letting go of Rocky “You’re going to have to cut the zipline before you climb over.” Zuma said. 

“Right” Chase grabbed onto the rail with on paw and start cutting at the line with the other. Chase was one wrong move away from falling into the water below, luckily Zuma was holding onto him from the other side of the rail. “Alright the lines cut” Chase said. The line they used to cross over fell into the water below with one end still attached to the museum room behind them. Chase pulled himself over the railing of the ship assisted by Zuma, and just like that they were one step closer to safety.  
“Welcome aboard mates let’s get you two out of this weather, There’s a lot you two need to catch me up on” Zuma said quickly leading the pups over to the boats cabin. The boat is a lot bigger than Zuma’s pup house vehicle. With a length nearing 200 feet the deck was meant to be able to act as a Heli-Pad, along with being able to carry huge amounts of supplies for relief missions. With its massive size it was shared between different Paw Patrol locations across the Western Coast of Canada and The United States. “This way” Zuma said leading them through the door “No more need to worry guys, this ship is the best of the best. We were asking assistance from other branches to help get you two back. With the storm being the worst up here they agreed to send this boat up from the Astoria Station.”

“Finally something good.” Chase said with a sigh. It was clear the stress from the last few days was catching up to them.  
“Yeah, enjoy that because that’s about all the good news I have to give” Zuma said starting up the boat’s engine. “Looks like the flooding is worse here than in Adventure Bay, but we still under about 5 feet of water, and the storms not done with us yet.” 

“Not to sound ungreatfull but did we get any other support from the other Paw Patrols?” Chase asked. 

“Aside from the two pups who brought the boat up, not yet. Ryder is working on that though” Zuma said as the boat began to pick up speed.  
“two more body’s is better than none” Rocky said looking around the room. “but I don’t see anyone else here, did you leave them at the tower?” 

“Ya, they arrived no more than an hour before I left to get you two. Despite the size of the ship it’s pretty easy to control, we decided to let them rest up” Zuma Said. “Honestly I don’t expect us to get much more assistance. I know you two probably weren’t able to follow what’s been happening, but the closest branch to us in Seattle is getting hit pretty hard as well, so they will need all there members there. 

“But they sent the ship up here.” Rocky said

“Yeah, that was mostly to get you two back safely, plus Seattle has almost 25 pups so they have more resources at their disposal.” Zuma Said. 

As the ship pulled away the island behind them started to fade from sight into the rain, leaving behind the Old Island Museum, and everything that had happened. Between the low humming of the ship, the pups could here the rain picking up again, a sound that was oddly absent throughout Chase and Rocky’s time in the museum. “I know it won’t be long but you might want to get some rest before we get back to the tower. One of the great things about the ship is it can steer itself once I give it a destination” Zuma said.  
“That sounds like a good idea” Rocky said. “somehow im not to tired but I wouldn’t mind relaxing for a bit.”  
“Ya same, I’m not that tired either” Chase said.

Zuma set the destination on the computer on the boat and hopped down from his captains seat. “The ship has a commons room down this way.” He said walking towards a hall attached to the control room.  
“Uh thanks for the offer, but I don’t think a hour would be that helpful for relaxing” Chase said.

“Heh, well you don’t have to be sleeping to relax” Zuma said with a wink. “Come on guys nothing’s wrong with having some fun before we get back.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey Guys as of now August 17th 2020 I am back at CMU in Mount Pleasant, since im not working I will hopefully be able to resume a somewhat normal schedule. Then next Chapter will be a NSFW one since I don’t want to risk getting the story removed the NSFW chapter will be available only on Archive of Our Own. Though I will probably release that one today as well so it won’t push back the next chapter on here to much. As always if you want to get updates directly from me or just want to reach out my email is Mewe355@gmail.com.

Next Chapter: Soon


	13. (NSFW) Chase x Rocky x Zuma

Rocky looked over at Chase blushing “I don’t know Zuma, it doesn’t seem like that would be appropriate right now, right Chase?”

Chase stood there stunned. Was Zuma really asking what it sounded like, despite what it sounded like Chase was already flustered by the suggestion. He loved Rocky, and found Zuma to be very attractive. The fact that he wanted to say yes to Zuma gave him mixed feelings. It wouldn’t be cheating since Rocky was there too, but how would Rocky even feel about it.

Rocky was still looking over at Chase trying to get a response, while subtle at first it soon became clear that Chase wanted to say yes, shown by the growing bulge in the police pup’s pants. “Well that looks like one yes” Zuma said seeing Chase’s bulge growing, “Don’t worry guys I’m not trying to get between your relationship, just figured we could all let loose a bit.” Zuma said. “now come on you two we only have a hour”

“Rocky?” Chase said looking over at the blushing gray pup.

“I mean….If you want to, I guess I’m ok with it” Rocky said with a nervous smile as he started to follow Zuma to the ship’s common room. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have too” Chase said following as well.

“I’m sure, it felt great when we did it. Besides this time is just for fun” Rocky said as they caught up with Zuma.

“Exactly” Zuma said. When they went through the door to the common room they found Zuma who already had his clothes off, it was pretty clear that Zuma needed to unwind even more than Chase and Rocky did. “Now let’s get those off” He said motioning for Chase and Rocky to undress.

Without arguing both pups started to undress themselves. As Chase was taking of his top half, he felt a cool tongue against his shaft. 

“F-Fu” Chase moaned from the surprise of feeling the tongue along his cock.

“So im going to take a guess he and say between you two Chase is the top” Zuma said with a laugh. 

“Um, w-well we” Rocky was getting hard as well despite his shy demeanor.

“He’s so cute when he’s nervous isn’t he” Zuma says sliding his Paws under Chase’s erect cock. 

“That’s for sure” Chase says with a moan as Zuma starts rubbing his balls.

“get on over here” Zuma said lifting up his tail presenting himself to Rocky. “let’s see how you can handle topping.” This made him blush even harder Rocky never really thought about how what he liked in the bedroom, he hadn’t been a very sexual pup up until a few days ago.  
“Um, I never really have topped anyone but I sort of wanted my first time to be with Chase” Rocky said looking down.

“Oh?” Zuma said looking up at Chase. “Well this got interesting” Zuma said with a giggle. “What do you say police pup, are you going to help your cute little boyfriend out?” He said smugly clearly wanting to see it as well.

“Um I don’t know, that’s never really been my” Chase said sheepishly. Chase knew he was more experienced than Rocky, but whenever he hooked up with another pup in the past he was always the one in control. Not that he was necessarily against letting Rocky take control, he just didn’t think it would happen so soon, especially not with another pup around. At the same time, it wasn’t just another hookup, this time it would be the pup he’d been crushing on for year. 

“maybe you two could meet halfway” Zuma said nudging Rocky over to take his spot in front of Chase. With all three of the pup so close that they could touch, Zuma moved in between them. “If you want you first time as a top to be with Chase, you could always just use my muzzle.” Zuma said trying to contain his own lust.

Before he could answer Rocky felt Zuma’s hot breath on his erection, ”wow Zuma, I didn’t imagine you could get so…..Lusty” Rocky said with a shiver.

“If you think im lusty you should see Tracker” Zuma said with a giggle make Chase blush as well. ”So what do you say Rocky, you ok with me using muzzle on you” Zuma said as he started burying his nose against Rocky’s ball teasing the mixed breed. 

“I guess that ok with me but, what about Chase?” Rocky said.

“Oh don’t worry I’ll make sure Chase is taken care of back here” Zuma said lifting his tail in front of Chase. “That is if you don’t mind your boyfriend fucking me from behind.” Zuma said seductively rubbing his ass against Chase.

Rocky and Chase looked at each other as Zuma seductively waits in between them. “I don’t mind, I mean it not like its behind my back” Rocky said. “No complains on this side” Chase said already pressing his tip against Zuma’s twitching hole.  
“Well then, let get to it boys” after giving one more teasing nudge against Rocky’s stomach Zuma moved his tongue down to Rocky’s cock. Instinctively Rocky gave a slight thrust forward from feeling Zuma work his tongue smoothly down his shaft to the tip. Right as Zuma was ready to take Rocky’s cock in his mouth he felt Chase push his tip in from behind. Without getting to distracted Zuma continued in wrapping his mouth around Rocky’s cock.  
Rocky couldn’t help but noticed Chase’s face as he went further into Zuma’s ass, blushing at the thought that he was in Zuma’s spot only a few days ago. He flinched as he felt Zuma take his full length inside his mouth. Almost in sync, he heard Zuma moan as Chase took got his cock all the way in Zuma’s ass.  
“Hey Zuma” Chased asked only getting a acknowledging moan from Zuma who already start bobbing around Rocky’s cock. “You ok if I start moving” Chased asked. Not wanting to take away his mouth from Rocky, Zuma wagged his tail signaling he was ok.

Seeing this Chase took not time in pulling back and starting to give light thrusts inside Zuma. Even while he was sucking on him Rocky could hear slight moans coming from Zuma. It was clear that Zuma had a lot of previous experience, the way he moved his tongue around Rocky’s cock made wonder how long he could last. Not that it bothered him but that way he was taking Chase at the same time made Rocky wonder if this wasn’t their first time doing this. 

As the three pups went on establishing their rhythms thrusting into Zuma’s the noise in the room gradually got louder. Chase was starting to speed up his thrusting causing giving off increasing sound from Chases balls slapping against Zuma’s backside. With a loud pop Chase pulled his cock completely out of Zuma, backing up and nudging Zuma’s legs apart he repositioned himself as he prepared to mount the lab in front of him. 

Knowing what was coming next Zuma wagged his tail and presented his ass to Chase. Chase could already see how much precum was leaking from Zuma already. “You sure you’re ok with this Rocky?” Chase asked as his partner across from him was panting from Zuma’s mouth.

“Yeah, I’m sure” Rocky said as he panted in pleasure. “but guys, I can’t hold back much longer” Rocky said about to cum.

“I don’t think Zuma minds where you put it” Chase said with a smirk. “I still have a bit left, but don’t feel like you have to wait for us” Chase said as he got on top of Zuma.

Zuma gave out a load moan as Chase plunged his cock back into Zuma. Feeling the moan from Zuma vibrate around his cock Rocky had finally reached his limit.  
“Zuma! I’m cumming!” Rocky yelled. Rocky trusted forward as deep as he could, luckily Zuma handled it without gagging. Zuma could feel long thick strands of cum pouring out from Rocky’s shacking cock, despite his experience Rocky’s came faster than Zuma could swallow. Rocky was still mid orgasm as cum started leaking from Zuma’s mouth.  
Rocky pulls back as his orgasm slows shooting a few last loads onto Zuma’s face. “My god Zuma that was amazing.” Rocky said as he fell back panting.

“Heh glad you liked it” Zuma said catching his breath give Rocky’s cock a brief kiss on his tip getting a small final shot on his face in response.

“I’m going to cum to Zuma” Chase moaned from behind Zuma.

“heh don’t hold back big guy” Zuma replied now audibly moaning. No sooner than Zuma replied did Chase let out a loud moan signaling his orgasm. Rocky saw him thrust all the way forward in to Zuma causing cum to messily splash up as Chase wildly thrusted into the hole in front of him. After almost half of a minute Chase finally regained himself enough to pull out of Zuma. “Fuck that was good” Chase moan as his cock came out with a wet pop. Looking down he saw how messy Zuma was, his hole was still leaking cum from Chase while his face and head was covered from Rocky. 

“That was great Zuma” Rocky said as he walked over to his clothes “but we should probably get washed up” he said looking at the time. Zuma really wasn’t kidding though they had been on the water for about 45 minutes and the ship hadn’t seemed to be affected by the rough water at all.

“Yeah, I’ll let you two wash up first, give me a few minutes” Zuma said still panting. “It’s the room right next to this one.”

“Alright” Rocky said with a giggle as he and Chase left the room.

\---  
I was looking over this chapter and have just noticed i originally only posted half of it, heres the full chapter.


End file.
